Don't Make Sense
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Somewhere between drinking, music, and sleeping together, Mirajane and Laxus realize that they don't really know anything about one another. At all. - One-shot for Miraxus Week Day 1: Rock N' Roll.


Don't Make Sense

Though he'd never thought about it before, never had a reason to, Laxus could probably make a pretty hefty list of places he wouldn't expect to find Mirajane Strauss. And somewhere between demolition derby and satanic worship circle, he'd have set the exact place he ran into her.

He didn't recognize her at first, honestly, as it had been a few years since Laxus had seen her outside her standard few dresses that she wore up at the hall when she was serving them all beers. Not to mention she had her hair down, which she usually only did on fancy occasions which, considering the overall seediness of the bar, it was not. At all.

It was in the bar, as the band on stage bellowed on about something and Laxus was trying hard to keep it from showing on his face how uninterested he was in his date while also silently judging all the people that were trying far too much to prove how hardcore they were by screaming along with the lyrics and getting sloppily drunk and, oh, there was Mirajane, with some guy off in a corner, arguing from the looks of it.

Really, it was none of his business. Though it was a shock to them all at times, Mirajane Strauss didn't just live at the guild hall, cleaning up after them and mothering them at every turn. No, she did have a life. And off days. Which she spent out at bars filthier than the one at which she was employed, wasting her time with mortals (Laxus considered himself and the other higher up mages such as Mirajane to be a cut above the rest) that knew nothing of her power or greatness or why the shit did he care?

Oh, yeah. Because his date sucked. And not the good kind.

Heh.

The music was subpar, really, the scene overall lacking and, when there was a break in the set, Laxus glanced around again for Mirajane. He'd lost her when his date tapped his arm and mentioned something about how she had a roommate or some shit that didn't matter because, if that was some sort of moment for him chime in for her to come back to his place, she could just forget it. Anyhow, he'd taken his eyes off the she-devil, but he placed her date, or what he'd assumed to be, now speaking with another chick and, well, taking a page out of that book, Laxus mumbled something about catching a smoke to his own before heading off.

He honestly did plan on smoking. He just...didn't have any cigarettes on him. He had a lighter though, for what it was worth. Hoping to bum one, he managed to make it out one of the side exits to the place, finding himself in a rundown alley and, really, very few people around. There was a guy back behind a dumpster, trying to catch a snooze, and when Laxus passed him, he tossed the guy some jewels without a thought, ignoring the drunk taking a piss in the doorway to the building opposite the bar and, finally, making it over to the only lucid man in the alley, a bartender, having a smoke of his own, the slayer stopped to ask for one.

"Laxus?"

It was as he was lighting up, taking a few steps back from the on break bartender, that he heard his name. Glancing up, he found Mirajane coming out of the bar. With a blink, he gave her a slight nod before mumbling a thanks to the man around the cigarette he'd given him and made his way towards the she-devil.

"I thought that was you,' she said once he was close enough. "Inside. I only got a glimpse, but-"

"You come after me?"

"What? No. I just… I needed to get away and the line for the bathroom..."

Laxus shrugged slightly as, once he got his cigarette lighted, he pocketed his lighter again. "Yeah, well."

"I didn't know that you smoked...those."

"Don't carry my cigars on me and needed something," he told her. "Heavy addiction, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd bet."

And there was an awkward beat as Laxus turned his head to blow his smoke away from her, taking a glance at the darkening sky at the same time.

"Start rainin' soon," he told her simply. "Got a six sense about these kinda things."

"Mmm."

"You should go back inside." He took to leaning against the brick exterior of the bar then, as she just stood at his side. He was refusing to look at her deep blues because the white around the was streaked with red and it was clear that she'd been bawling at some point. Probably in the interim from that moment and when Laxus lost sight of her, after that argument with her...whatever. "Band'll start up again soon."

"I really didn't come for them."

"Didn't think so."

"Huh?"

Shrugging slightly, Laxus said, "Didn't seem like, you know, your type of…music."

For some reason, that must have been the wrong thing to say. Her face changed then, from the happy plastered on smile that she was clearly trying to pass off and into a deep frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." He blew his smoke away from her again. "Just don't seem like that kinda stuff you'd be into. I figured your boyfriend dragged you here or-"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend."

Again, Laxus shrugged. "Honestly, Mira, I really don't care. And if you can't tell, I'm tryin' to have a smoke here, not a conversation."

"Sorry. I was just… I'll go, I guess. I- Hey!"

And suddenly, the drunk that had been taking a piss before came running full blast at them. Err, well, Mirajane. He slammed into her, snatching the small purse that had been in her hands and the man was an idiot. A pure idiot. Steal from the she-demon? In front of the Thunder God?

Laxus hardly even moved. Didn't give Mira a chance to chase the guy down. Hell, she was having a bad enough night. Clearly. One off night a week and she was wasting it on a shitty band (he could have swore last time he saw them they didn't sound so bad, but he was nearly certain they'd changed lead guitarists and, well, he'd been a tad more wasted the last time as well) on a shitty guy (Laxus Dreyar was no romantic, but even when he was on a bad date, such as the one he was on then, he didn't go and make a woman feel as uncomfortable as that creep clearly had Mirajane; he'd save that for later when he'd never come by and make sure he'd never see them again) and now her damn purse was getting stole? No. Just fucking no.

Cigarette dangling fro his mouth, Laxus raised a single hand and shot a bolt of lightning from it, hitting the man dead in the back. The bartender's eyes were round as he stared over at Laxus in shock and the snoozing man woke up, in shock and dazed, looking around.

Mirajane, however, only slapped Laxus arm.

"Odd way to say thank you, but-"

"Why would you do that?" She hit him again before rushing to the robber's side. "You hurt him!"

"And?" Laxus only dropped his hand before moving to take the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke once more. "Don't take my people's shit, dick, and you won't end up fried."

"I'm not your...person." Mirajane turned to glance back at him then and she was on the ground, on her knees, that nasty, disgusting ground, to check on that mere mortal and damn, maybe Laxus was drunk then too, which wouldn't explain the shitty sound of the band, but definitely his rambling. And how hot he thought that Mira looked there, on that filthy, disgusting ground, gently turning the man over. "Idiot."

"You will be soon. You heard Gramps. I become Master in….what is it now? Two weeks?" Shaking his head, Laxus pushed off the wall before slowly walking over to glance down at the man too. The bartender was standing over him as well, asking if he needed help, but the guy was only shaking his head and Laxus felt a tad bad, because he clearly had no magical powers and damn, the rain was starting and that woman was still in there, waiting for him. He had to go back inside.

"Don't," Laxus repeated, cigarette in mouth still, him speaking around it as he reached down with one hand, holding it out to the guy sprawled out on the ground, "take my people's shit."

And the man took his hand because, hell, when someone that just shocked you nearly to death tells you to do something, you do it, Laxus lifting him back to his feet before reaching down again. He only grabbed Mira's purse and handed it to her.

"Get inside," he said simply. "It's gonna start raining soon."

For some reason, that idiot drunk thought that he was talking to him and nodded his head, shaggy hair already wet from the drizzle that had begun. As he ran off, Mirajane only glared at Laxus, still pissed for some reason and the bartender, clearly fearful of Laxus, but also knowing he had to say something, mumbled something about not using magic on the premises. Then, dropping his own cigarette, the bartender smashed it with his boot, stamping it out, before scurrying off as well. And the snoozing guy, well, he went right back to that, clearly going to get soaked. With his own frown, Laxus went to hand him some more jewels, enough to buy a motel room, and told him where the closest one was.

But when the guy tried to thank him, Laxus gave the guy some attitude and told him to piss off, before he changed his mind, and man, that guy got the hell out of there, leaving the two Fairy Tail members alone in the dank, wet, foul alley, at odds with one another just as they always were it seemed. For two people that at one time could appear to be so alike, in recent years they never rightly seemed to get along.

Laxus took a deep drag too because damn that cigarette was crap and man he wanted a cigar, but it'd get him through the rest of the show and, dropping it on the ground, he moved to roll the heel of his boot over it before glancing at Mirajane. She was just standing there, watching him, as if intrigued.

"What?" he grumbled, voice low. "Huh?"

"You're just… You don't make sense."

And he didn't. At all. Not just because he tried so hard to pass himself off as an uncaring prick who, really, loved Fairy Tail more than any of them. And not because he'd struck that man (or a lot of men) with lightning for, really, not much reason. And definitely not because seeing him give that guy money for a hotel room was sweet and so completely out of character that it was almost in character. Certainly not for the reason that he'd noticed (she could just tell that he did) that she was upset, from the way he kept glancing at her, and the fact that he got her purse for her.

Not for any of those.

But just because nothing he ever did made any sense. He was just so...odd. Almost fake those days. At least back when all he wanted was the hall and was willing to crush them all if it meant getting his deepest desire, she understood him. Or his goals, at least. Since he'd taken up that dark and silent observer role in the hall, Mira felt as if no one knew him anymore. Not even the Thunder Legion. Change was good and becoming a better person was grand, but (and as much as she hated to admit it) at times she missed the old combative, seething anger she'd grown to associate with him.

"Yeah." Laxus shrugged once more before turning around, to head into the bar again. He was done with Mira for the night. Or so he figured. "Neither do you."

And it was supposed to end there. It should have ended there. Hell, he was going to be her Master soon enough. It had to end there. No other option was available.

Well, other than the one that took place.

When he got back into he bar, he found that the woman that he was with (the boring as nails one), she was all over some other guy and even though he tried to be pissed about it, he couldn't be. He was the one that got her tipsy and left her. Honestly, he was more relieved than anything. And if she was trying to make him upset, trying to make him jealous, it failed because that freed Laxus up to pay his tab and get the hell out of that bar as that dreadful band started up again, hitting all the right notes to make themselves sound like assholes as the real assholes sang along and cheer.

Man. If only Laxus had left and not stayed. Taken his chance. But when he went over to the bar, Mira was heading over to it at the same time and it was weird, seeing her in another bar, as it had been the whole night and, as if as show of solidarity (he'd really pissed her off back there, shocking that guy), he offered to buy her a drink. They were friends...sort of. They had friends who were friends. Or something. Distant friends of distant friends who were banded together by the terrific things they did to save the world, never rightly getting credit, but alright with it because, hey, that was life.

And Mira accepted, more to be polite, as she glanced around for the man that was _not_ her boyfriend, but she didn't see him and what if he had left? And left her there? And Laxus watched her glance around, as if concerned, and frowned some himself. Trying hard not to look interested (because he truly wasn't), Laxus ordered his own drink, figuring he'd have one with her because, hell, Mira was just having a bad night.

Had he already gone over that?

After that drink though, Mira's man still hadn't appeared and he knew, of course, that she would be fine, there, in that random town outside of Magnolia alone, because she was the she-devil. Not someone like Levy or Lucy that he should look out for. One of those people. No, he was one of his people that was just as strong (or close enough) as him and could fend for themselves. He wouldn't worry about Erza or Gray or Cana (okay, maybe Cana, just because she could get so wasted that someone _might_ be able to do something to her while she was, like, passed out), would he? No. But...Mirajane…

Okay, so yeah, she was strong. Stronger than most. Pure power. But…

She could just be so dimwitted sometimes and she looked, well, not scared, but worried about...that guy or getting home or whatever the hell was concerning her and he couldn't just leave her because she was his. One of his people. Because, he might not have assumed the role yet, but he was her Master. He just was. And she was so important to him. Err, the guild, but yeah, him too, in the way that she was to Makarov as well. She knew too much, took care of too much, and was too invested in Fairy Tail for something to happen to her. She was integral to it's day-to-day goings on and, well, he just had to make sure she was okay.

And drunk, apparently, as he bought her another drink and ordered himself one as well. He saw the woman he'd come with disappear off to the back (bathroom, probably) with that guy that he was supposed to be jealous of or something, but he was so keyed in on Mirajane then that, really, the music wasn't even that bad. And the drink was a little watered down, it tasted like, but he only tossed it back and listened as Mirajane spoke in his ear (she was almost leaning against him) to be heard over the band as she explained that while they guy was _not_ her boyfriend, he had been her ride and the she had to go soon, if she was going to catch a train. But what if he was waiting for her? And she left? Then what?

In the end, Laxus closed the bar with her and, as all the people streamed out, the _not_ boyfriend guy was nowhere to be seen and Mira had missed all the trains going back to Magnolia, so she figured she'd just get a hotel room and they'd had a lot to drink and, from the looks of him, it would be best if he just came with her.

Her words. Not his.

Or at least some sort of mangled version of them.

And she wasn't sure where he got them, but he had his headphones in as she dragged him along (yes, dragged, looping one arm with his, though he wasn't sure why), to the nearest hotel.

"But," he remembered her saying at some point, "you're paying me back for this. Or at least half the room."

He didn't point out that, really, he could just use his lightning body magic to get back to Magnolia in, oh, five minutes, only nodded and it was raining and he hated watching her get all wet which was weird because under a completely different phrasing…

The motel had one room with twin beds which was fine and great and Laxus fell into his hard when they got up there, planning on sleeping off the shitty night without a thought, not even stripping out of his soaked clothing before he did so.

Mirajane, however, disappeared off into the bathroom and it was so late and she was so loud in there and he only groaned against his bed, wishing she'd just chill. He was also questioning how much he'd drank that he was so willing to let her take him back to a hotel and not even made some snide remarks about, well.

Rolling onto his back, he had the good fortune of seeing her the moment that she came out of the connecting bathroom, the light from there highlighting her as it was dark in the actual room and, damn, Mira looked good.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered, standing there in a nighty that she must have transformed into, which was kinda cool, really. "Because I'm done in there. You know, if you wanna use the bathroom."

Not really. But if he was as wasted as he felt (sometime between buying Mira drinks and winding up in that hotel room, he'd switched to whiskey), it was probably a good idea to empty his bladder. The last thing that he wanted was to piss himself with her sleeping in the bed next to his.

While he was in there, stumbling around, he suddenly decided that he hated his wet clothes and shed them. Just completely. Even his boxers. Tossed them all over the floor before going to take a leak. Mmmm. Too bad Mira picked such a shitty hotel. There was no mini-bar.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he was greeted with a pitch black room and an apparently sleeping Mirajane. Bypassing her bed in which she was turned towards the door, he went over to his wet one, kicked off the top, soaked blanket and dove under the sheets.

For a few minutes, all was quiet.

Then Mirajane spoke.

"Laxus?" she called out to him softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you come out of the bathroom...naked?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay. I just… I wanted to be sure."

Again, silence. Then, slowly, it was Laxus turn to speak.

"My clothes were wet."

"I know."

"I just… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

That time, the silence was accompanied by Mirajane shifting in bed, facing him then.

"Were you… Did you think that I was going to have sex with you? Or something?"

"No." His face was pressed into the pillow again and he left it there, voice muffled completely. "I didn't."

"Oh. Good."

Letting out a long breath, Laxus mumbled out, "You gotta... _not_ boyfriend or whatever."

"And you mentioned that you had a date."

"Had, Mira. She ditched me."

"Sorry."

"It's whatever."

Everything just felt still then. All night, he'd been jittery, mind racing, never giving him a second to himself. In that moment, however, he just felt like there was nothing. Only him. And a bed. In a hotel. With a strikingly beautiful woman.

So why wasn't he sleeping with her again?

Oh, yeah. Because she was one of his people.

Heh.

Sure. Leave it to him to finally be the Master before he starts on banging the guild's women.

But wait. He's not Master yet which…

No. Still bad.

Bad Laxus. Bad, bad, bad, ba-

"Did you...want to?"

"Huh?" Why was Mira still talking when it was very clear that he was being bad and deserved to be punished? The gall of some women. "What?"

"Did you want… Laxus, come on. Why did we both come here?"

And he was blinking some more before, in the darkness, glancing over at Mirajane's bed. "Because you made me co… Oh. Shit. Mira, are you...trying to sleep with me?"

"What? No. I just… I thought-"

"Sleeping your way to the top already?" He wasn't too drunk to tsk. Never too drunk for that. Nope. Never. "Mirajane."

"I'm not! You were the one buying me drinks and stroking my leg-"

"I brushed up against-"

"From across a table?"

Well… The band had stopped playing and he just… Urgh. Women. One hand in the wrong place one time and you never hear the end of it.

"Then what, Mira? You wanted to-"

"I thought you did."

"And clearly," he grumbled, "you were fine with it."

"Well…Laxus..."

"I am not," he told her, "one to turn down such an offer."

"Oh, shut up."

"No. Taking me to some hotel to have your way with me-"

"I hate you."

"Do not."

And she didn't. She thought she did though, in that moment. Really, she was nearly certain of it.

She was pushing up in bed then, to glare at him and Laxus was just staring at her, but there was something more, he'd felt it all night. He'd only gone out to that shitty bar to see that (what he knew then was a) shitty band to hook up with that woman and, well, she'd fallen through, but there was Mirajane, right there, clearly wanting the same thing and damn it if he wouldn't hate himself for it in the morning, but he was going to fuck her. It was just going to happen.

Why fight things that are just going to happen?

It felt extremely fluid too, as they got to that point, but Laxus was sure in his hazy, intoxicated mind, things were going much better than they actually were. They seemed to both just push out of their own bed at the same time, in an attempt to get to the other, but neither made it and they kinda met in the middle, sorta, and it was too much for Mira when they kissed and Laxus wondered briefly if it had to do with her _not_ boyfriend and whatever they had going on or just that she didn't really want to sleep with him at all. That she was just drunk. She seemed more sober than him though (which wasn't saying much) and she was kinda the initiator, so it was all on her, he figured.

And it was slipping his mind then, even as it happened, how they ended up on the floor, on that wet blanket that he'd tossed to the floor, Mirajane pinned under him almost immediately. She was kissing him again though and that was good and her hands were all over him because he was already nude and he was just really wondering what would happen to the nighty when he took it off her, because hadn't she transformed into it? Would it just disappear or-

Ooh. Mira was very grabby and didn't leave a lot of room for contemplation.

"I," he hissed against her ear then as she only stared up at him in the darkness, blue eyes alight, "am gonna fuck you."

"Mmmm."

But he wasn't done.

"And then," he insisted, breath still just as hot against her flesh, "I'm gonna get the demon."

Even in her drunkenness, Mirajane caught that. "W-What?"

"You heard me." His words were slurred some, but not that much. Working on getting her just as nude as he was, Laxus said, "I'm gonna get the demon."

What could she say to that? Her mind was still buzzing and, damn, if she did go through with it, any of it, then wasn't she kinda sleeping with her boss? Err, was not what he was?

Dizziness took over about then as Laxus got her out of her nighty and was working on kissing every inch of her. She didn't want to over-think things and knew how Laxus was with women and dates and such. By tomorrow, they could both just go back to their usual selves and would never have to speak on it again. If there were any two in the hall that could shield their emotions and feelings, it was the two of them.

And it hadn't been that long for either of them, really, as Mira had been involved with _not_ boyfriend for a good two months and Laxus, well, he was just involved with any one willing to be involved with him at any time. Still though, there was something to it, as drunk as they were, that just felt so _good_ in that moment.

Yeah, Laxus was just as selfish as she always thought he would be in such a situation. And Mira wasn't nearly as aggressive as Laxus would have liked, but it still just worked. All of it worked. And when he left her there, on the ground, panting, she thought it was over.

There was only one problem; Laxus had requested the demon for the follow up performance and, honestly, she wasn't into it. At all.

"Get up." Laxus was on his feet faster than he should have been able to, reaching down for her. Mira was confused by this and only held a hand out to him, as if out of reflex, blinking as the slayer lifted her effortlessly to her feet. "And c'mere."

His bed was still a bit wet and, well, it didn't really matter which they used so he only moved to rest on the end of her bed, waiting.

"Well?" His voice sounded distant and Mira only stared. "The demon. Transform."

And it wasn't the first time, not by a long shot, that a guy's thought that he could handle that. That for some reason found the most repulsive thing about her attractive. It was just...different, then, coming from Laxus. Out of all the idiots that had attempted it, he was probably the only one that could handle it without either running out of the room with his pants down, crying for his mother or backing off and claiming some stupid excuse only to never see her again, as to avoid the awkwardness of it all. Laxus knew what Satan Soul was and, if he wanted it so bad, in her inebriation, she saw no problem in giving it to him.

It was everything he'd craved, even just staring at her as it. From the tail to the claws to the...just...Mirajane, it almost had him hard all over again.

Almost.

"You've thought about this," Satan Soul accused him and for some odd reason, the deep voice was also a turn on which makes no sense. It shouldn't be. He'd never even been the least bit attracted to men, never experimented in any way (poor Freed), but damn her tone was hot. So hot.

Or was he just drunk?

Moot point.

Heh.

"Yes." He couldn't swallow right for some reason then and it came out raspy, but not nearly as bad as her voice sounded. Mmmm. Had he thought about it? About Mirajane? Not constantly, but sure. A few times. He'd thought about most of his female members in some sort of way, once or twice. Next to Erza, Mirajane and Cana were the only two that he thought could match him. And Erza was just too uptight and he wasn't into that. And Cana was too loose and free and just...no. But Mirajane? Who could be a tight ass or free as a butterfly, but in a sweet and innocent way and, oh, shit, her claws were cold.

Hmmm. Maybe he shouldn't be so mad that she'd tricked him into the hotel thing. Or that he'd had to sit through that shitty band. And forget about those jewels he'd given to that poor guy that was getting rained on. It was all worth it. Especially when she pinned him down and her claws cut him and man, if only he could go into Dragon Force and toss her around a bit, but he didn't wanna ruin it. Was too drunk to let himself go that far. Not to mention, he had no idea how Mira would react.

Maybe next…

Err…

Ugh.

Never in her life had Mirajane thought that Laxus Dreyar would be so into being contained. An argument could be made for it, however, that his wild tendencies was just him crying out to be controlled. If it were true, then he got it then and it was almost too bad that they were drunk because it seemed to all go too fast. It was over before it began. Then it was just two very naked and sated members of Fairy Tail in desperate need of a shower, laying in a too tiny bed with one another for no good reason.

Well, a great reason, but not a good one.

It occured to Laxus then that he'd fucked up because his pants were still in the bathroom with his wallet and his rubbers and damn it, he didn't like to do that. To expose himself to shit. But hell, it was Mirajane Strauss and he trusted her. Honest.

That _not_ boyfriend though, now he looked like the type to carry a thing or two, but…

Mmmm. It hurt too much to think about, well, anything really and it was done and over with and Mira had risked herself with him too, and he was certain that she thought of him as far more filthy than herself (it was probably true) so they were more or less even.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up." Laxus was staring at the ceiling then and wasn't much up for the regular Mirajane he was left with. "Demon."

But she wasn't the demon anymore and it didn't make sense for him to call her that, but Mirajane only rested her head against his side, more of necessity as she did not want to fall of the too tiny bed, gently kissing his flesh.

"I cut you."

"I liked it."

"I know."

"Shhh." He glanced down at her then. "Go to sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning."

He was bleeding though and she wanted to do something for him, or at least make sure that it didn't get on the sheets because, shitty hotel or not, the maid didn't deserve to have to clean up his blood. It wasn't fair. He should do that.

But he wasn't. Only resting. And, without much will to do anything else, eventually Mirajane followed suit.

The next time she awoke, she was by herself in the bed and dazed, if only momentarily, before she noticed him, standing at the end of the bed, his pile of clothes spread out, as he slowly got dressed. Not letting on that she'd awoken, Mirajane laid there, watching him. He was very slow and diligent as he buttoned up his shirt and even tucked it into his jeans when he got to that point. She wasn't sure where they came from, if they somehow fit in his pocket or if he had some form of a reequip space he kept them in, but he had his headphones then. Not on, just there, dangling from his neck and it seemed more familiar. More like him.

He spared her a glance then and, upon finding her eyes open, he only said, "Train to catch. Shit to do. Settle up at the hall?"

"Settle up?"

"What I owe you." He was very straightforward as they spoke, as if he hadn't been begging for her to take him the night before, hadn't purposely allowed himself to be weak. Mira's mind was numb and she had to wonder if she'd only imagined that part of things. "For the room."

"Oh. Yeah, uh, just… At the hall. At the… Shit, Laxus, I'm late."

She shoved up then, fast, as her eyes had drifted to the clock in the corner. She'd thought it was only around six or seven, but it was already nine.

"Yeah." He just stared. "And if you stay any longer, they'll charge us for another day. So come on. Get dressed. I think they serve free break-"

"I'm late. For work, Laxus. Shit."

And he never really heard Mirajane say that before, so it was kinda weird to hear it twice in a row.

"Well, what do you want- Hey! Watch where you're going."

In he rush to get out of bed, she kinda ran into him, but that was more his fault as he'd stepped out of place for a second and put himself in her direct line of attack. She was heading to the bathroom, to retrieve that getup from before. That she'd worn to the club. Some tight jeans and boots and damn, her breasts looked great in the morning light. Did she have to wear a shirt? And what was the point of bras then? Huh?

Just to taunt him, apparently, as she rushed through all that, getting it all on while ignoring him. He noted that the nighty from earlier had actually dissipated like he'd anticipated, but didn't take any stock in it. Mira's magic would always mystify him, even once he got it all figured out. Assuming that he ever did, that was.

Mira was mumbling to herself too, as she got ready to leave the room, something about how stupid she was and how she'd just completely wrecked everyone's day and what if Master had needed her and hell, Laxus didn't like listening to that. At all.

So he put his headphones on. Then, without a word, went to stand next to her.

"You ready?"

"What?" She seemed to have forgotten he was there and only frowned. "Ready for wh-"

"To go."

"Are we...leaving together?"

"We came in together. And one of us has to return the key to the room, you know."

No, she didn't know. Mirajane didn't really know anything anymore other than the fact that it was Makarov's final days as Master and there were a lot of things to attend to. The last thing that he needed was for her to not show up and not get the bar opened and Lisanna had closed the night before, so no telling what sort of state the place had been left in (she had a bad habit of letting Natsu, Lucy, and Happy influencing her into ditching closing duties and going off with them to do...whatever it was that they all did together).

Shit. Just shit.

But Laxus was leading the way then and had the key and headed from the room and then downstairs to the front desk to checkout. Not a lot of people were milling around and, really, Mira couldn't even recall the town, her mind was in that much turmoil.

How much had she had to drink then?

And she waited for him, for some reason, to check out and she wasn't sure why because they were supposed to be going their separate ways, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

"C'mon." When he was done at the desk, it was Laxus' turn to take her arm and it was still storming out and Mirajane wasn't so thrilled with going out into it, but Laxus led her right out of the hotel.

And then it was...weird, because it had never happened to her before. And wouldn't again, she was certain, but the second they were out there, Laxus wrapped a tight arm around her and then…

They weren't there anymore.

Mirajane couldn't explain it and didn't understand it and wouldn't until they arrived at the hall, far faster than they would of on the train, but Laxus had somehow managed his lightning body magic with not only himself, but also her which made no sense, because that wasn't possible.

Was it?

Honestly, he hadn't been certain until that moment. It was kind of a shot in the dark. If it did work, great, he got Mirajane to Magnolia quickly. If not then whatever. He wasn't her keeper. He tried.

But it did work and that was cool, only as they stood before the Fairy Tail building, he was suddenly hit with the feeling of a heavy magic loss and realized to take two people that distance, even as short as it was, depleted a lot.

He needed to go home and sleep off the previous night/morning and just have some time to himself. The only problem was that he just blew Mirajane's mind (after a night with a demon, it was fine, as it was kinda a return of a favor) and she was all giddy and touching him and Laxus just wasn't…

"I have to go," he said, ignoring her questions about his magic and what had just happened. Shaking himself free of the woman, he only nodded at the hall. "You're here. You're welcome."

And there were other people around that were staring at them in shock, because they sorta just appeared out of lightning and it wasn't a spell Laxus used frequently, so a lot of people weren't aware of it, but damn, now he'd drawn attention to himself. In his final free weeks of not being the Master, it was the last thing he wanted.

Mirajane was just standing there, staring up at him with her blue eyes with red around the whites still, but that was from drinking and lack of sleep so it was okay. Just so long as it wasn't from tears, it was okay.

"Thank you," she told him, which she hadn't the entire night. He'd actually done a lot for her. Saved her purse, bought her drinks, sat with her as she waited on _not_ boyfriend, and then, well, got her to work late, but more on time than she would have been without him. She probably should have said it sooner.

Laxus though was shocked by it, as he hadn't done any of it for thanks and, really, Mirajane had saved him from going home to jerk it alone and bored and replaying just how he let the woman take him to that shitty bar in the first place only for her to have a roommate (but not a fear of disgusting bathrooms apparently). Instead of letting any of that out (when did he let anything out to begin with), he only nodded, hiding his shock.

"You're welcome." Clearing his throat, he said, "Maybe...we could do it again."

And Mira blinked, but still nodded, even smiled, if only slightly. It wasn't raining in Magnolia, but had been at some point, as there were puddles all around, but the sun was out and that was nice and she looked nice, in the sun, and it was just… Ugh.

"Maybe," she agreed softly and he didn't hate it, the way her voice sounded in the light of day, when she wasn't out at a bar, drinking and fighting with _not_ boyfriends and, even though it wasn't as big of a turn on as Satan Soul, it was still something. It was still Mirajane. And Laxus liked Mirajane.

Huh.

"And maybe," he offered as he turned to walk off, "it won't be as shitty a band next time."

"Hey, I like them, thank you."

And that was an interesting piece of the puzzle that made Laxus glance back at her and shake his head.

 _You don't make sense._

Mirajane only stood there though, later by the second, and watched him walk off, leaving her alone for the first time in hours.

 _Neither do you._.

* * *

 **This was definitely my favorite of all the one-shots I got for you guys for Miraxus week, so I'm kinda glad it came first. It's also kinda my favorite version of Laxus that I sift through for stories, so that might have had a bit to do with it as well.**


End file.
